Breaking reality
by TheFreakingWinchesters
Summary: -"Well, Cameron. My name is-." I cut him off "Sam Winchester"- Cameron Rose Bennett was just suppose to meet up with her friends, but something weird happens on the train, and she's suddenly left alone on the road, with only her bags. She meets the Winchester boys, that she already knows all about, because of her favorite tv-show supernatural. This can't be real? *season 5*


i know i have made many of this kind of fanfic.. But i really like those, so hear ya go! This chapter is short sorry...;/

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I looked up seeing that there was another 3 hours to go before i would be there. I lend her head against the window with a sight, and tried to get some sleep.

And surprisingly i did.

But when i open my eyes again, by the sound of rain splashing against the window, i knew something was wrong.

Today was the warmest day ever, and there was no way it was going to rain today.

I looked around and saw that here wasn't anybody in the train. I sat straight up, worried and a little scared. The train wasn't moving and i couldn't see what city we were in, but it was definitely not some i should pass through. I walked a couple of seats away, trying to see if there was anyone in the other in the seats that i haven't seen. But, no one.

"Hello? Are there anyone her?" i asked, not yelling, because there was so quiet in the train that it wouldn't matter. Nobody answered. _Whats going on?_

I decided to go back to my seat, where i have left my bags. I took up my duffle bag, and my purse. I didn't seem to that there was anyone on this train other than me. Better look at where i am.

I walked down the hall, heading for the exit. The doors was open, weirdly enough.

I took a step outside. It was raining pret-

...

...

I looked down.

I had stepped in a huge puddle.

Something like this happens to me so _often_. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I walked out on the train, and just at i was out, the train's door quickly shot. I heard the high pitched sound of the train starting, and it started move.

 _No no no!_ i ran a little side by side with the train, first stopping when it sat up the speed.

I drop the bags. "Fuck!" i screamed up at the sky. I just stood there, seeing the train drive out of my view.

 _Great. What now?_

I took up my bags, looking around. Where was i anyway? I looked after any signs that would answer my question. But no signs. No where.

 _What should i do! Think Cameron!_ i told myself.

I looked to my right and saw a road.

 _Well, do i have a choice?_

I headed over to the road. Maybe some car will pass by and take me with them. It was first now i realized that the rain, wasn't just the normal rain i sometimes had at home. Wind was trying to swep me of my feet's with power and the rain feel'd like it kind of was _Pushing_ me down. I cletch my teeth. It was also cold. Well, if you have a t-shirt on like me.

Because where i was, it was hot.

It was not raining.

It was nothing like this.

 _And why is there nothing that shows me where i am?!_

I walked on.

...

 _Shit._

I almost fell. The wind wasn't just wind anymore. It was a freaking hurricane. No wonder i hadn't passed any cars.

i have walked in some hours, 3 maybe. Don't have any idea.

It felt like the weather tried to shove me on the ground. I cletch my muscles, ready if i fell.

Then i hear, the roar of a car behind me.

I quickly turn around.

Maybe a little to quickly.

It almost feels like the wind grabbed my dufflebag that were hanging from my shoulder, banged it down at the ground, tracking me with it. I feel'd the pain spreading from my head, getting blinded by strong light from the car.

I couldn't move. Not fast enough. The car would hit me before i even sat up.

I closed my eyes tight, screaming.

But it never hit me, to my relief.

"Hey are you okay?!" i could hear someone yell. A man.

Two faces came into my view. High men. One had long hair, and the other.

No.

It can't be.

"Dean, go take the first aid kit from the car. She's bleeding from the head"

"Right at it Sammy"

i tried to sit up, but winced in pain. God, _Did_ the car hit me or what?!

"Easy easy, just lay back. My brother is getting something to help you"

His brother.

"What ya name?" he asked. His hair was already dripping wet, from the rain, and his worried eyes searched her for other injuries.

He looked familiar... But i couldn't point it out.

"C-c-Cameron Bennett" i said. He ran a hand through his hair, getting it away from his face. I knew that gesture. But from w-where?

"Well, Cameron... My name is-.." I cut him off.

"Sam Winchester" i finished.

I remembered.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 _Little chapter... I know. But better than nothing right? Next time its going to be much longer;)_

 _Gonna post some more soon_

 _Plz leave a review! It really motivates me to write -Critism are also welcome:)_

 _I have nothing more to say now._

 _Sooo..._

 _See ya, Bitches:)_


End file.
